A Night to Remember
by Erasera
Summary: ONESHOT, AU, OOC warning. Rinoa is in a band and hasn't had much luck with the music industry. She and her bandmates go to a concert for inspiration and to simply have a good time. How will the guest performance effect her?


**A Night To Remember**

_By: Virulent Enmity_

**Author's Rambles:** A rather short ONESHOT AU I thought up recently. Was inspired by the song you'll see below, which I sadly don't own. I have always wanted to write some sort of fic with my sexy boys being in a band, and here it is, haha!

Oh, and excuse the OOCness with Rinoa. No bashing or anything, she's just not herself, I guess. Hope you all like it anyway, please R&R!

-- + --

Today was the day. Rinoa was going out with a few of her bandmates that night for a concert, and they were only twenty minutes away from the Paladus Silver Dome. Her favorite rock bands – A Perfect Circle, Tool, and Submersed - were coming to Timber for the next stop on their world tour, and she would absolutely _die_ if she didn't go. Plus, she'd heard through the rumor mill that there was supposed to be a guest appearance by a newer band, and she was rather curious about them. After all, she wasn't one to hesitate when it came to music, be it a kickass band or something she'd recorded herself.

For the majority of her life, she had been raised on music. Her mother was the one and only Julia Heartilly who'd come out with the number one single, "Eyes on Me" not too long before she was born. Her mother was a superb pianist and had wanted to start a career in singing. Once her first single began airing on radio stations, it was over from there. Many producers had almost beaten down the door offering her record deals like candy, her mother once told her. Unfortunately, from a sudden car accident, her mother lost her life and left her to complete her goal of being a widely recognized musician. She honestly felt obligated to, and she'd do anything for her mother.

Rinoa had been in a rock band for 2 years, since she graduated high school at age eighteen. Even though she was raised on the piano and the beautiful classical pieces that her mother would play, she found that her interest greatly lie in rock music. She'd formed a rock group - Unheard Cries - and was its lead singer. She'd been trying for a record deal but hadn't had much luck yet. Many who'd listened to her band's demo said they were good, but their sound wasn't "original" enough to make it in the music industry. This, of course, always got her down, but she'd never quit.

Recently, she had gotten that response from a popular label she had gotten the chance to meet via a close friend. They tried to be as nice as possible with the letdown, but her spirits were still lowered. Tonight is what she needed. Maybe listen to some bands and get an idea of what the music industry was looking for. She usually got her inspiration from concerts she'd gone to, and that's why she was partially shocked whenever record companies rejected their demos.

With all of that aside, she wasn't going to mull over it. She'd just go and rock the fuck out, no worries plaguing her, none at all...

... Suddenly, UC's lead guitarist, Brock, who was driving, slammed on the brakes. The large navy blue Explorer truck they were driving in came to a screeching halt and the other passengers let out random curses as their anger rose.

"Fucking _Christ_! Not now, you fucks!" his heavily accented voice shouted at the long line of vehicles beyond the windshield.

As the horribly long line of cars inched forward, he looked back to his bandmates.

"Well, we're shit outta luck, mates. Traffic jam. Told ya we should've left earlier..."

Hearing a few hissed "fuck"s from her other bandmates, Rinoa pressed back into her seat rather harshly. Traffic jams were a bitch in Deling; they'd probably miss half the show now.

'Hn, story of my life...' she thought bitterly as she did the only thing she could do: wait.

-- + --

They'd finally arrived and could hear the heavy guitar riffs and the wild crowd inside the Paladus, and it sounded like APC was finishing up with their song "Blue." They were to be the fourth performance, so they hadn't missed too much. As Rinoa walked in and started making her way to the front followed closely by her friends, she sang the words and nodded along to the song's beat.

_"Call it aftermath, she's turnin' blue,_

_Such a lovely color for you..._

_Call it aftermath, she's turnin' blue,_

_While I just sit and stare at you..._

_I don't wanna know..."_

Her friends joined her a few rows from the stage and moved along with the beat, singing the lyrics and having a good time.

-- + --

The concert had been exciting and great so far. She was so glad that they hadn't missed too much of it. It was almost time for the appearance by that guest band. Submersed was finishing up with one of her favorite songs, "You Run." She was in her zone; her eyes were closed as she swayed along with the song, singing the words.

_"In... my... mind..._

_I reach for you..._

_Spread inside my mind,_

_You'll find that you really matter!_

_What's right in this life?_

_We must try, as if it really matters!_

_I reach out for a hand to,_

_Pull me through the storm,_

_Pull me through the norm!_

_I reach out for a hand to,_

_Pull me through the storm,_

_Pull me through the norm!_

_When I reach, I reach, I reach..._

_When I reach, I reach, I reach..._

_I reach for you..."_

As the last high chord signaled the song's end, the crowd roared and cheered their appreciation. The band thanked the fans for coming and supporting, gave a shout-out to Deling, and made their way off the stage. That is, after they'd announced the guest getting ready to come out for the finale.

Imminent Duress...

-- + --

The lights of the stage had been dim for a while, and since she was rather close, Rinoa could see figures moving around on the stage.

"This concert was on _point_!" her dark-skinned, female bass player, Sheena, shouted.

With a wide grin, she replied, "I know, I'm _so_ glad we got here! I feel so inspired now!"

A frown creased Sheena's brow, "Rin..."

"What?" she spoke in true surprise, "We'll get to be up there like that one day. Don't lose faith in me, girl," she grinned with a nudge to her friend's side for reassurance.

"I'm not, it's just that the fans are pretty critical with what they wanna listen to," she replied, "But with you, I think we'll make it!"

With a genuine smile, Rinoa engulfed her friend in a tight hug.

Just then, the crowd began cheering again as they looked on at the stage. The band that was up looked ready, making last minute adjustments to their instruments. The movements stopped, and Rinoa's curiosity was soon quenched.

_"Shot through the heart and you're to blame,_

_Darlin', you give love a bad name..."_

_"Fuck YOU!"_

The lights suddenly returned and were illuminating all the members on the expansive stage. In the front-most area stood a brunette and a blonde; the two were almost standing right beside each other. They both had electric guitars strapped over the bodies, microphones positioned in front of them.

The first guy she noticed - who must have been the lead singer - had dark brown hair, and (from what she could tell) blue-grey eyes with rather young, attractive features. He had on a black muscle shirt, revealing his lean build. His pants were black leather, but not too tight-fitting, just nicely hugging his long legs. He also wore three red belts, two of which crossed over his pelvis forming an 'X' and the other was looped around his waist. Three other black belts were fastened on his right thigh, along with the few silver chains that were attached to his waistband, free to dangle at his sides. There were two silver stud earrings in his ears and a lion pendant hanging around his neck, along with four black barbed wire bracelets on each of his wrists.

The blonde looked to be in his early twenties and was quite handsome, she had to admit. She figured him to be on lead guitar, since he looked like he had the energy for it. He was wearing a vibrant green t-shirt, really bringing out his jade-colored eyes, and a pair of baggy black pants with multiple zippers and pockets. There were green flames climbing up the sides and crossing at his pelvis. He was wearing a silver choker that almost looked like a dog tag.

There was another rather tall guy on the opposite side of the blonde. He had on a black cowboy hat with ripped blue jeans. He had long auburn hair that was tied back. He wore a rather heavy-looking suede coat without a shirt on underneath. On his hands were black, open-knuckled gloves. His concentration was on the guitar he was playing, which she knew was a bass.

Then, at the very back portion in the center was the drummer: a blonde-haired male with rather boyish features. He had on red and black fighting gloves and a sleeveless blue shirt. She couldn't see what else he was wearing since he was seated at the stand.

Her eyes were glued to the stage and the performers' movements. She was absolutely entranced...

_"An angel's SMILE is what you SELL!_

_You promise me Heaven, then put me through Hell!_

_Chains of LOVE, got a hold on ME!_

_When passion's a prison, you can't break free!"_

The blonde guitarist must have been one of the lead vocalists. He screamed and growled the lyrics into the mic and played with such energy, it was mesmerizing.

_"Whoa!_

_You're a loaded gun..._

_Yeah..._

_Whoa!_

_There's nowhere to run!"_

_"No one can save you,_

_The damage is DONE!"_

This band, Imminent Duress, was _definitely_ something. Their vocals were smooth, without cracks, almost perfect playing and she could feel the energy they gave off. _'They must work damn hard to be so good...' _she thought as she continued to listen.

_"Shot through the heart,_

_And you're to blame!_

_You give love a bad name (bad name)_

_I play my part, and you play your games!_

_You give love a bad name (bad name)_

_You give love... a bad NAME!"_

The beat of the song was awesome and even though metal wasn't exactly her favorite genre of music, she really liked their sound. She had been nodding along with the beat unknowingly, a bright smile written all over her face. They were once rising musicians like herself, but they made it. The audience was singing along with the lyrics.

_"You paint that SMILE on your LIPS!_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips!_

_A schoolboy's dream, you act so shy!_

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss GOODBYE!"_

_"Whoa!_

_You're a loaded gun..._

_Whoa!_

_There's nowhere to run!"_

_"No one can save me,_

_The damage is DONE!"_

She'd never really liked lyrics like this - well, the words she could understand. She wasn't a big fan of the screaming either. It always seemed like pointless "suicide shit for emo kids," as she liked to say. Truth is, she'd never really stopped to listen. With this band on the stage, performing so greatly and even 'wooing' her, she had to give them praise. Not to mention that they were hot! With the smile on her lips widening, she began to sing along with the chorus.

_"Shot through the heart,_

_And you're to blame!_

_You give love a bad name (bad name)_

_I play my part, and you play your games!_

_You give love a bad name (bad name)_

_You give love..."_

The brunette at the mic backed away and stepped a little closer to the blonde guitarist as he played, a tiny smile on his face as the crowd's evident appreciation rang in his ears. After a while of the two playing the strings, emitting awesome riffs, he and the other two guitarists stepped back to their mics, and they sang without strumming their guitars this time. In her excitement, Rinoa joined in along with the crowd.

_"Shot through the heart,_

_And you're to blame!_

_Darlin', you give love a bad name..._

_I play my part, and you play your games!_

_You give love a bad name..."_

She screamed out in excitement as they grabbed their guitars that had been hanging loosely while they were singing. This was one of the best performances tonight. Her adrenaline was rushing and she was sweating, but she didn't care; she was thoroughly enjoying herself. She was now happily bouncing as she sang along.

_"Shot through the heart,_

_And you're to blame!_

_You give love a bad name (bad name)_

_I play my part, and you play your games!_

_You give love a bad name..."_

_"Bad NAME!"_

The brown-haired singer stepped away from the mic again, just playing the guitar while the blonde screamed the last of the lyrics.

_"Shot through the HEART!_

_And you're to blame!_

_You give love... a BAD NAME!_

_I play my PART! You play your games!_

_You give love a bad NAAAAAME!"_

The last riffs of the guitar were all that was heard when the audience burst into roars and cheers, and Rinoa screamed right along with them. This concert would forever be in her memory. And so would that brunette singer who she'd had her eyes on...

-- + --

**Author's Rambles:** For those of you that don't know:

Squall/lead singer/guitarist

Seifer/(screamed) vocals/lead guitarist

Irvine/back up vocals/bass player

Zell/drummer

These are the songs I used (in order of appearance):

"Blue" by A Perfect Circle

"You Run" by Submersed

"You Give Love a Bad Name" by Atreyu

Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a girl some reviews!


End file.
